Messages from the Other You
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: They communicate through text. They share the same iCoffin. They cause problems for each other frequently. And as odd men in Suits are searching for Jackson, Holt does the most terrible thing a man can do. Taking place in the most sacred place in Jackson's and Holt's life. Their iCoffin.
1. Chapter 1- I am Nothing

So, I have gotten into Monster high. . . .

I know how Bronies feel now.

I mean, it's a doll brand for 5-8 year olds and I'm a girl who's old enough to legally drive in America.

Updates on my stories:

**TotMO:**

I have a few notes and quotes scribbled down for what I want in the epi-epilogue Don't expect the new last chapter soon

**TSoS:**

Not a thing. I'm sorry. I do have the bigger, rising actions and climaxes planned. IT'S JUST THERE'S THIS BIG HOLE OF EXPLAINING I NEED TO FILL ANF THERE'S ALREADY A BUNCH OF PLOT POTHOLES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I still have to get the story up to code with my regulations, as well. (My regulations being: One Chapter=1000 words each.

**WaC:**

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT OK FROM THOSE LAST TWO EPISODES SORRY PEOPLE

**Disclaimers:**

_ I do not own Monster high. If I did, the girls wouldn't cry at the drop of a pin, Holt's design would be a lot more creepy than he is annoying. Oh and Jackson would be in more episodes. And there would be a lot more character development for people and the episodes would be at least 5 minutes._

Now, I am adding some **realism** here. In every. Single. Case. of a Jekyll & Hyde, or any other kind of multiple personality case, the personalities do not change cloths when they switch. They may change small differences, like voice, accent, posture, and in more recent studies of Dissociative Identity Disorder, Patients with said DID can change even Blood Pressure, certain injuries, and scars with different personas, and, as I've recently found out, people with DID _can_ hear their alters. Cool, huh?!

however, this is not DID, this is Jekyll and Hyde, a favorite classic of mine, and I've read the book at least 3 times. And as I know that the elixir did what it was suppose to, and the actual meaning, I'm going to keep this canon.

and the elixir is going to play a role in this.

So, bottom line, I'm setting up my clothing head canon.

-x-x-x-

_I am nothing._

_ I'm just an average guy. Only a Normie._

I can't light my hair on fire, I don't have amazing skills that makes everyone like me, I don't have some kind of clothing style, hair style, or any kind of style that tells everyone HEY, I'M THIS KIND OF MONSTER LOOKIE HERE

The only kind of monster I am is Normie.

I only go there because of Mr. Blue Skin DJ.

He Is absolutely everything I am not!

I've got normal, black hair with gold highlights, his hair is literally ON FIRE.

I have blue eyes, his are red.

My skin is pale, like I barely see the sun. He looks like a severe Hypothermia patient. Or he's so fiery that his skin is the hottest color of fire, Blue.

I'm quiet and shy, he's rowdy and obnoxious. I look Kind of spiffy, he looks like a cheesy 60s biker. Speaking of clothes. . .

Our cloths. Oh boy the fights we had about that. Few days after we set up our texting communications, we had a discussion about clothing, and transformations. We had Frankie help us _(Lord bless her for putting up with us.)_ out on showing each other what our transformations looked like, and what happened. When I became him, there was green light, when he became me, basically, red fire magic. Apparently whenever he woke dressed as a "dork." He would run to his locker or home, _(which ever was closest) _and change. And that wasn't going to work for us.

Every morning I put his clothes on, then I put my clothes on over his, and when we changed, he ripped my clothes off and stuffed them somewhere, or just burned them off. His clothes turned out to be fireproof.

And he agreed to lug around a non-flammable bag with a set of my clothes in it, as long as he could keep his headphones and musical device chargers in it. And he has to put my glasses in there too.

. . . .

Sometimes the morning when I woke up in my room with red hands still scares me. Of course, I've read the book about my Grandfather. Hyde was a beast that had committed every evil a man can do. And he destroys Jekyll by the ending, meaning:

**"There is no Jekyll, Only Hyde."**

Which then Hyde committed suicide by cyanide as well. And that kind of scares me as well. If my life turns to be like my Grandfather's, that means one day, there will be no more me. Only Holt and his music. And even then, we both die. There is no true, happy, ending to Jekyll and Hyde. In almost every single version of Jekyll and Hyde I've looked into, they always die, Hyde is always stronger, and Jekyll is scared and fearful of his life.

. . . .

Of course, We do have a few similarities. Same height, (not counting his hair.) Same chin shape, same eyebrow shape, same piercing, same nose shape. Same eye shape. And we both like Frankie. A lot. Me and Frankie. . .

It makes me smile.

Holt and Frankie doesn't though.

. . . .

My room isn't even my own, really. It's more like Holt's room. It's not like I'm into having red wallpaper, red skulls, and more red furniture in my room. The only part of his room that we share is our Chameleon. He changes along with us, and he puts up with us, too.

But, if our room was like how I wanted it, the walls would be a homey, wood planking design, the carpet would be light silver, the bed would have blue and white sheets, and the room would just have an overall happier, lighter zen to it.

I like lighter colors. I wear brighter tones, yellow, green, and a blue classy bowties. They're cool to wear. And there are perks to being one of the few guys that can tie a tie. Especially on prom nights or dances.

. . . .

I do listen to my own music sometimes.

I turned on my music, wanting to hear what I could listen to, block out people that were annoying me.

I was expecting something calming, relaxing, not 90 decibels and 3/4 time music.

Slow, calm, me music. No beat to call upon Holt.

Oh boy it wasn't what I wanted.

It was Rock music! Turned up to maximum volume! Guitar, Base, Keyboard, the whole shebang! I fumbled and flailed with my arms, throwing my headphones off and onto the ground.

_I already felt the tingling._

I scrambled, grabbing the iCoffin we communicated with.

_More tingling!_

No time to open up messages! Notes! I opened up notes!

_**Why did you do that, Holt?**_

My fingers fumbled, and the text erased itself!

**_Why_** No time for correct spelling!

**_Y did u do tht H? -JJ_**

I woke up the next morning, and whatever holt had gotten himself was bad.

Again, Dark alley, beside dumpster, usual set-up. I was still in Holt's clothes, and a I was looking around for the bag. My hands eventually settled on it, and I patted Holt's pockets, looking for the Phone. I held it close to my face, looking at the messages.

**_5 NEW MESSAGES FROM: THE OTHER YOU_**

Our contact name for ourselves was, THE OTHER YOU because we shared the same phone. The messages were short. We always had to give I each other a quick rundown of what we did.

_**- Do wt? ?:/ and is that how you really feel about me? scared of me? Worried? **_

_**- oh I Got hired 2 DJ 2night**_

_**- $30 in cash, I betA get 90% like you promised. I do the DJ ing**_

_**- Place is low quality, crap equipment.**_

_** -There are some guys that aren't partying but keep glancing at me.**_

_**- Party's over. Going to see is Frankiefine wants to hang. Otherwise I'm going home.**_

There's a new draft too. Odd. He never leaves Drafts.

_**- Jack Jack Oh god! Jack, the men in the suits I had jst wlked out, listening 2 my music and they grbbd me Jack they were yelling 4 you They wanted you 4 some reason Jack just run or something Avoid Suitmen! Jack- They tried to kill me said they didn't want anyone to know that they hadw been there they tried to kill me! Please, understand they were gonna kill us**_

_**In the dumpster**_

Oh my god. Oh my god!

The red was on my hands! Our hands! And it wasn't paint this time!

The bag the bag! I took the bag, flinging off Holt's jacket and putting it in, taking back out my glasses, and putting them on. I grabbed my vest and bow tie, forcing them on and leaving the tie untied. I also hid behind the dumpster, forcing my pants on.

I looked in the Dumpster.

oh dear god!

It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen.

It was so horrible. . . I can't even describe it!

Holt Hyde had murdered someone and Jackson Jekyll was there to take the blame!

I had already typed up my replies.

**_- What do you mean Do what? I turned on the music I can listen to, and it was on my music the last time I had it! You switched around my songs!_**

**_-And you're not suppose to read those! Those are private! I told you, the Notes app is mine, and the drawing/music apps are yours! We have two different pages for a reason!_**

**_- What do you mean Suit men? I want a full explanation, Holt! Everyone around here knows we're the same person! _**

**_- I'm going to get home and get this blood off. Then I'm going to turn on your music, and I want us to talk._**

**_-Don't try to go to school for the next few days._**

Of course I was angry with him. I only called him by his name when I was really mad at him. We couldn't turn out like our Grandparents.

I didn't want to die. I don't want Holt all the time.


	2. Chapter 2- I Make a Disguise

God.

My clothes were splattered with blood, not like a huge splash that was obvious, but big enough to notice if you walked up to me.

Some blood had gotten on my clothes, and I noticed the charger cable for our iCoffin was missing.

So probably Holt had stabbed the guy, or used the cable to strangle him.

Oh, and It turns out our iCoffin is low on battery. 11% charge. it was always missing a chunk of power after he used it.

-x-x-

_-Get Him an MP3 player._

-x-x-

A cable for our iCoffin is at least $24 that I don't have, and I have to talk with him.

_So I had to go into the dumpster._

-x-x-

**_I will never get that image out of my head. _**

His eyes had still been open- his face was stuck in a permanent look of fear plastered on his face. The charger cable- just as I thought, was around the guy's neck. I had been stepping over trash bags and junk, and undid the cable.

The cable left a red line around the man's neck, and I closed his eyes, before climbing out of the dumpster.

-x-x-

Someone was looking for me. I had to disguise myself- they were looking for me, and I had a vague idea of what they looked like. So I had a slight upper hand, like using the Shield Recharge card.

But that didn't mean they had no idea what I looked like.

crap- what was I suppose to disguise myself with? There's nothing here except a dumpster, trashcans, and-

_oh._

_duh._

The bag!

I had taken off my sweater vest, changing into to some of His clothes. I didn't change my pants though, because the flames on His pants are noticeable.

_(His clothes are odd to wear, sometimes, because, even though we aren't, some times I'm sure He's taller than me, but apparently he's is more flexible than me. Like his spine can bend at a 96.7 Degree angle.)_

-x-x-

**Stripping by a Dumpster in an Alley- Wouldn't that make people talk!**

I couldn't look like Him too much either. I mad sure my outfit was mixed. I wore my pants and my yellow shirt. Over my shirt I put on his half-white, half-black shirt, and I wore his jacket inside out, the inside being completely black.

I zipped up his jacket, the yellow sleeves of my shirt sticking out, and folded up the collar.

I think the shock had finally set in by then, and I sat next to the dumpster, my head in my hands.

I still looked a little like me. My hair was recognizable too, and I had to change my face somehow.

_My attention returned to the Dumpster._

-x-x-

Oh, gross! That had to be the most odorous, disgusting thing I had ever done!

I took some dirt and grime from the inside walls of the dumpster, and covered up my shoes, and rubbed a good amount of it into my hair, especially my blonde stripe.

I had been there too long. I'm sure somebody had already alerted the cops- or spied on me, or something!

-x-x-

I made sure I had the the cable in the bag, our iCoffin in my pocket, and I ran out of the alley, turning right.

I had no idea where I was- I just needed to get home. (And somebody had jacked our car. He might've not realized it yet, but He's going to unleash Hell when he does. It was a car we both agreed on- got it as an early birthday gift.)

I sent another message.

**_- Car was stolen. I'm sorry._**

-x-x-

Turned out I was on the far side of New Salem.

I went home as quickly as possible, going between nonstop speed walking and sprinting like I was going to die if I didn't.

_That was all I was focused on. Nothing else._

_I never thought I be so happy to see my house._

-x-x-

The shock set in when I got home. I just ran up the stairs, into my room, locked the door, collapsed on my bed and-

_I think I was crying._

_Or screaming into my pillows._

_Maybe both._

I didn't even notice my mom pounding on the door.

-x-x-

And I'm actually using my notes app for notes for once.

_- Men are looking for me, and Holt called them "Suitmen", so I'm guessing they're dressed like the Men in Black, the guys from the movie and its two sequels._

_And I guess that makes me the alien._

_- Holt is going to be wanted for Murder. And issue is- everyone who's went to a party knows him._

_- I'm probably going to get a text from Frankie._

_- I'm scared._

_-I don't know what's going to happen._

_-I wish I wasn't related to that day dreaming, experimental grandfather of mine. Right now, anyway._

-x-x-

I've haven't gone outside- I'm not sure how much longer Mom is going to let me stay home. I just looked at her, still dirty and beaten up from last night, with sad eyes, and she let me stay home.

I've barely gone outside my room either. I've kept the curtains closed too. I'm going to charge the phone and get cleaned up.

I took a shower, washing up my hair and asked Mom to buy me Hair Dye- i didn't directly talk to her- I wrote a note a taped it on my door.

I had already put on his shirt and pants, not bothering to put on my clothes too. I sent him a message.

**_-We need to talk- now. Keep the door shut and the Curtains closed. You know the drill._**

**_Now, tell me as much as possible. About these Suitmen and last night, tell me everything._**


	3. Chapter 3- I Pity Holt Hyde

So sorry this took so long to update! And I already have the next chapter planned!

* * *

When I was in control again, I did as I always did- checked myself and my surroundings.

I looked down, noticing that I was in his Shirt and jeans. A clean set, and I assumed the bloody fire proof clothes were still In the bag.

I noticed that the lights were off, the tissue box was empty and thrown to the opposite wall, and our laptop was in sleep mode.

And I noticed that his headphones were thrown to the side of the room, which was odd. I knew he cared about those headphones a lot, like they were a gold bar.

I checked the iCoffin.

There wasn't several short, poor written texts like I was expecting.

Only one.

_**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: THE OTHER YOU**_

_- a vid, Laptop._

He left a video message on our laptop.

But why? Could he not bare to type it all down?

I went over to the desk, where our chameleon's cage sat to one side, and the laptop on the other.

I slid the rolling office chair from under it, and sat down.

As I opened our laptop, and I realized it was still logged into his user.

**Pass: **

_theDJking_

Along with a video program, notes were open.

_Lock door._

_Close curtains._

_Use headphones._

I did as his instructions said, checking that our door was locked and the curtains were shut together.

I picked up his headphones from the floor, making sure they were plugged into anything, took them over to the chair, sitting down again, and plugging them in.

It was always weird for me, to see a picture or watch a video of him.

It was unsettling to watch- he was borrowing my body, running with my legs, or moving my hands, using my voice, and at the same time, it didn't look or sound like me, and wasn't me.

And even more, I didn't remember any of it happening, and I was just there for the aftermath.

One moment I could be calmly talking to someone, and the next, they have a shocked look on their face.

In a good comparison, like waking up one morning after a party and you had a new tattoo.

I played the video.

_To start, the entire background was dark, with Holt's face visible due to the light of the laptop._

_He backed away from it, his eyes red, and he was frowning. His eyebrows were up and angled, in sorrow._

_His head went to his hands, and I could hear muffled sobbing. He looked up at the laptop, at me, and for the first time- I felt pity for Holt Hyde._

**_"Jack-"_**

There was an emotion in his voice I had never heard before. Holt always was in an upbeat tone, or yelling in an annoying fashion, or cheery.

This was not the Holt Hyde I knew.

_**"Jack- I didn't mean to- I- I'm so stupid Jack. They're going to find the body- and- and you've seen cop shows! They're gonna find my fingerprints, and they're gonna figure out that I strangled and stabbed him-"**_

**"Holt-"** I started, wanting to comfort him- before remembering that this was just a video.

**_"I didn't mean to- they- they were going to kill me! And dying- I don't want to die! Mom will be upset- and Frankie will be upset- and I- I don't want to die Jack!"_**

I watched Holt cry and talk about how horrible it would be and how everyone would react, how he didn't want to die for about fifteen minutes.

**_"Holt- Holt honey, open the door, please."_**

_Mom?_

_**"Mom- just go away- please."**_

**_"Holt, I know what happened. I don't know how or who, or anything, but Jackson came home with an expression I haven't seen since I was young." _**Holt only continued sobbing, and I heard Mom resume.

**_"I know. Holt- sweetie, I know what you're feeling. I know you're upset and scared. Just- please- let me in."_**

I heard Holt sniff loudly, trying to suck in his tears. I saw Holt get up, and unlock the door, opening it. Light flooded in from the Hallway, and I saw Mom stand in the doorway, turning on the lights.

_Holt grabbed onto her, wrapping his arms around her, and I saw Mom take him to our bed, closing the door most of the way, leaving it open a crack._

_Mom sat down on the bed with Holt, her gaze directing to me for a moment, understanding that Holt was Recording._

_**"Mom- Mom I- I didn't mean to-"**_

_**"Holt, did you kill a man?"**_

_Holt pouted, his eyes shutting tightly, like he was going to burst into tears. He nodded, unable to force the word out._

_**"Honey-" **__Mom took Holt into her arms, and I saw Holt wrap his arms around her, tightly, like she was a life force._

_**"He was gonna kill me mom- He- was going to kill me!"**_

_**"What?"**__ Mom's demeanor changed at Holt's words. She didn't look as sympathetic and caring all of a sudden. More of concerned and defensive._

_**"They- they were going to kill me! And- they came at me with a knife, and- and- I just leaped at him!"**_

_**"Holt- I need you to calm down now, ok? Does Jackson know?"**_

_Holt nodded again, then lifted an arm, pointing at the laptop, and essentially, me. Mom got up, walking over to the laptop, and picking up an object next to it. It turned out to be the iCoffin._

_**"Is it ok if I look through your messages?"**_

_Holt nodded.__** "Just- just the newest ones."**_

_Mom unlocked our iCoffin, reading over our newest texts._

_She turned to the laptop, and staring into it._

_**"Jackson. I know this is bad- and I know this is uncomfortable for you. But listen- you two can't argue about this, or criticize each other. Keep this between you two and I. The last thing we need is for someone to know and turn you two in. I'm going to go. And I want you two to work up a plan. I'm here for the both of you."**_

_With that, Mom turned away from the laptop, and gave Holt a hug._

_**"Holt, I love you, honey. Try to answer his questions. I'm going to call the school and tell them you're sick. Two days."**_

_And Mom left, shutting the door behind her._

The next thing I saw, He was sitting in the chair, his knees brought up to his chest, and sniffling. He wasn't talking, and just sat there for a few minutes. Holt finally picked up the iCoffin, looking at my questions.

_**"Ok. The Suitmen. There were three of them. They were all at the party, and I noticed that they were dancing or anything, and I figured they couldn't be bodyguards because there weren't any celebrities or anyone important enough there."**_

_Holt paused._

_**"They were huge. Like, six feet tall, and they all looked like they had a lot of muscles. They all were black business suits and glasses."**_

_Holt's face buried into his knees, and he was like that for a moment, before continuing. "When I walked out, with all my payment, one of them grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. They shoved me into the alleyway, and I started yelling and all, and the one that had a hold of me tried to suffocate me. And, I bit down on his hand."_

_He paused again, sniffing._

_**"They backed me up against the dumpster, and I was so scared Jack. And then they were like: 'You Jackson Jekyll?' And I didn't tell them that we were the same dude, and I told them they had the wrong dude. Then they were like 'Where's Jackson, then?!' And I told me I didn't know who they were talking about."**_

_I saw Holt rub his face, like he was gonna burst into tears again. Then his arms wrapped back around his legs. _

_**"And they told one of them to 'Get rid of me.' And the other two went off to go do something else. And the one they had stay pulled out a knife."**_

_Holt rubbed a tear from his eye, sniffing again._

_**"And he held me down, and he raised the knife, and I started kicking and all- and then- I just- I think I went berserk. . . . I'm not sure what I did, or how. I just- did it. And I know what I did. I know I killed the guy."**_

_He was silent, and his gaze turned up to the laptop, to me, and he stared at me._

And somehow, I don't think we've ever been closer, in reality. As us, staring at each other, both scared and worried, and our eyes staring at eachother through the screen.

**_"Jackson, I'm- I'm so sorry. Just- stay indoors. Or something. We need to hide, and work out a game plan or something. And what ever happens, avoid the Suitmen."_**

**_"I'm gonna stop recording. See you later, Jack."_**

The video ended.

I opened up a new video, and hit record.

**"Holt- I'm sorry this happened. To us. And-"**

I wasn't exactly sure what else to say.

**"Holt Hyde- I forgive you. And I'm sorry. For you to have that memory- and for everything I've done to you. I'm gonna go to bed."**

And with that- I clicked the stop button, and, still in Holt's shirt and Jeans, I flopped down on my bed, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4- I Screw Up

an update the sO soon? Impossible!

six hours in a car does wonders for writing. :)

* * *

_Blood._

_Why did I ever make that elixir?_

_I am filled with emmense pain. And I am forced into an upright position, screaming and terrified._

_And if each, I told myself, could be housed in a separate identity, he would be unjust and walk in his crooked path._

_I mauled the unresisting body-_

_I stomped on the young girl-_

_I tore the man apart-_

_I bit into the feline's flesh-_

_With each drink, a small pleasure filled me. I was free to live in the shadows, and by day I was Jackson Jekyll, by night I was Holt Hyde._

_I was always so restricted, growing up. But as Hyde- I was free to do as I pleased._

_I would plunder heaven blind, and steal from all the gods!_

_And all the while, I was sold a slave to my original evil._

_**"Has Holt Hyde killed?"**_

_**"Holt has done every evil a man can do. And my curse- I must take the downfall with him."**_

_I feel a small tremor in my body._

_So ends the life of Jackson Jekyll._

_And these are the last words of Jackson Jekyll._

_**"Goodbye, Good."**_

I woke up, in a cold sweat and panting.

Nightmares like these were common. They were always different though- always got the same idea across, and they always ended the same.

_I feel a small tremor in my body._

_So ends the life of Jackson Jekyll._

_And these are the last words of Jackson Jekyll._

_**"Goodbye, Good."**_

_**"Goodbye, Good."**_

That was what always got me.

Saying goodbye- the end- the farewell of any good in me.

That is a fear of mine.

I put on my glasses, and got up. I checked our iCoffin, and saw that it was 9:03 AM. Mom would be at work.

**NEW MESSAGE FROM: ****FRANKIE "FINE" STIEN**

_- Hey Jackson, everything ok? :/ It's not like you not to come to school. . ._

I didn't plan on going to school. Not for two days, at least. Mom had already called us in sick.

Putting on Holt's shirt and jeans, then my yellow shirt and jeans, I walked downstairs, not saying a word to either of my parents, and looked around outside.

No one was there.

No cars.

_Am I too afraid to even get the mail?_

I walked quickly outside checking the area outside my fence before going out of it.

No one.

I walked to the mailbox, and opened it, looking at the letters inside.

**"Bill- Bill- Bill- Advertisement- Timeshare- Fake Key to a Car- Letter- Bill- Frightflix- Newspaper- oh-"**

_A party?!_

_You have been invited to-_

_**Clawd Wolf's Birthday!**_

_For:_

**_Holt Hyde_**

Oh.

Well, that figures.

He had these like, seven times a year.

It was always Holt that got invited to parties, not me! Why did I never get an invite?!

_Jackson. __Stop. _I told myself.

_I can't fight with Holt! Not now!_

I pulled out the iCoffin, sending The Other You a message that we got an invite.

I looked up, and down the left side of the street, and I jumped out of my skin.

There, in the distance, was a man in a suit. Standing there. And I'm sure he was watching. I couldn't tell behind his glasses.

I took the mail, walking back through the gate, forcing myself to act like I hadn't seen him.

When I was inside, I let out and big breath, and locked the door. I leaned back, letting my back slide against the door until I was sitting on the floor, my back against the door.

I pulled out the iCoffin.

**NEW MESSAGE TO: THE OTHER YOU**

_-Holt, there was one outside. He was watching me get the mail._

I opened up Notes.

_They saw me get the mail. . . ._

_I'm doomed!_

_I don't want to die!_

_I don't want this!_

I took the mail, setting it all down on the kitchen table, taking out the car advertisement and ripping the key off, before putting the remainder in the trash.

I heard Dad turn on the TV in the room, and for whatever reason, it wasn't on mute, and I heard the Top 10 Country Music Videos of the Week play.

Next I knew, I was in my room, and it was wrecked. My sheets were on the floor, my pillow thrown to the other side of the room. The yin yang picture was thrown on the door, and the dresser was on its face.

After searching around and straightening everything back up, I check the iCoffin.

**4 NEW MESSAGES FROM: THE OTHER YOU**

_- Jack! This is bad! Real bad man!  
- THEY KNOW WHERE WE LIVE NOW THEY KNOW WHAT YYOU WARE & WHT U LOOK LIKE  
-U SHOULDA HAD MOM GET THE MAIL  
- I TOLD U NOT 2 GOOUYSIDE_

Oh.  
Ohhh inferno

No!  
I had screwed up! Things were going to get worse and It was my all my fault!  
I had-

_Bing._

**NEW MESSAGE FROM: FRANKIE "FINE" STIEN**

_- Oh, and there's a few new ghouls and guys at school. I've made friends with one of them. His name's Neighthan Rot_

_**Neighthan Rot?**_

_Bing._

**NEW MESSAGE FROM: HEATH**

_- Jackson! There's some new zombie unicorn guy at school! And he's totally crushing on Frankie!_

I stared at the message.  
For a brief moment, I thought about Frankie's relationships.

AGAIN? FREAKING AGAIN?  
That had to be the fourth or fifth guy!

**NEW MESSAGE TO: THE OTHER YOU**  
_- Check Heath's message._

And I turned on some music.

. . . . .

**8 NEW MESSAGES FROM: THE OTHER YOU**

_- Frankie. . . . Frankie can wait. We need to make plan. We need to handle Us first. We're in danger. Dad's in danger. And Mom's in danger._

_- Frankie is not important right now._

_- We just need to make sure she doesn't get involved.  
We can't put her or any of our friends in danger._

_- I might have to go to party, to avoid suspicion from everyone. But that would also put us at risk. They would figure out who I am, who are friends are, they would find out a lot about Us._

_- I don't know._

_- This isn't a time to DJ. I don't even want to right now._

_- Your Call._

_- Go to the Party, or Not?_

**Woah.**  
I did _not_ expect that from Holt. I knew Holt cared a lot about Frankie. Probably even more than me.  
There was one more thing we both agreed on now, out of few things:  
We shared the same body.  
We both had the same parents and heritage.  
Neither of us wanted to die.  
We both cared about Frankie.  
And right now, Frankie wasn't important.

_Holt Hyde had changed._

I typed a reply, and sent it to The Other You.


	5. Chapter 5- I Get a Text

Yeah, I've gotten more time to write.

And I've got the rest of this kinda planned out.

now, don't expect these almost daily updates all the time. I write when I have the characters feelings and the story bursting out of me. When I'm really motivated.

so, I update at my own leisure.

* * *

_- Holt. . . I don't know either. I can't- I can't do this! I think. . . I think we to talk. As in an actual conversation. I'm going to record a video on the laptop. I'll see you soon. And just an added note, the invite said the party was tomorrow night._

Our iCoffin said it was 11:04. Two hours since I got the mail.

I had stared at the video program for fifteen minutes now. _What exactly should I say?_

_Oh, screw it._

_I'm gonna wing it._

I clicked Record.

For a moment, I stared at the laptop's camera.

**"Holt. . . I'm sorry I went outside. I wasn't really thinking. . . God- I'm such an idiot."**

I fell back into silence.

**"I don't think we should go. Mom- she already called us in sick. Just tell them we were sick if anyone asks."**

I stopped recording, and, now noticing that I was in Holt's shirt and jeans, and that my clothes had burned off earlier, I turned on some music.

There was another video waiting.

And the process started. Record. Stop. Turn music on. Watch. Record. Stop. Turn music on.

Repeat.

**_"Alright then. I won't go. But- Sick? Well what if they asked what happened to me? Uh- us."_**

**"We can't say a fever or a cold- what about I ran a fever and you had to stay- for obvious reasons."**

**_"Yeah. That would work. I guess. You know I don't look into medicine or health studies, dude. You're the smart one. We just gotta make sure no one from school gets involved."_**

**"What do you suppose we do? We won't be able to hide forever, Hyde. They know where we live now- and for what ever reason, they're looking for me. And if they would go ahead and try to kill a teenager, not to mention a fire elemental, that would mean they're capable of doing anything. They're going to find out who you are- and they're going to figure out where Mom and Dad work."**

**_ "I swear on hell if you call me by my last name again, totally if you use Hyde and Hide in the same sentence, I am going to burn up." _**_Holt paused._

** "You already Jacked up Jack, Jackson. It's gonna get worse and we both know it. Hell- we need to burn that bag. They're going trace the blood from the dumpster back to our clothes. And you don't get bloodstains off, yo. They're always there." **_He took in a breath, sighing loudly._

**_ "Are you thinkin' they might use Mom and Dad as like- Bait? To trap us? I mean, what could they possibly want with us?"_**

**"You should burn the bag. You're the one with fire powers. And you're right about the blood-" **I paused. **"Yes. Yes, I think they would. And what would they want with us?"**

That was a good question.

_I'm not important- at all. Why would there be guys trying to kidnap me?_

**"I don't know Holt. I don't know."**

_I noticed Holt's hair became a brighter shade of orange. He was standing up too. His fists were clenched, his face pulled in in an expression of fury and unknowing._

_**"WELL THINK UP SOMETHING POINDEXTER."**_

_He flopped back down in the chair, rubbing his head._

_**"They could want you for any reason- like- where did you get your silly bow tie at, or, can I have your phone, I don't know."**_

**"Our best move would be to pack a bag and run. Maybe-"**

_Bing._

**"Hold on. Unknown number. . ?"**

I began reading it out loud.

**"To Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde-"**

_Bing._

_A picture?_

I saw it, and I collapsed, throwing up on the carpet.

Mom's wrists were zip tied together, she was blindfolded, gagged, and there were cuts and bruises on her face. To add it in, she was in the opened trunk of a car.

I shakily got back up, wiping my face with His tee-shirt, and sat in the chair.

Putting the iCoffin on the desk, and rubbed my face with my hands.

I could feel tears stream down my face. My throat felt like I was being choked, and became sore, my face became red and heated, and I took in huge, sob-filled breaths.

**"Oh god- Holt- we- we have no choice. Just look at the picture. Read the text."**

My hand shaking, I hit stop.

And forced myself to turn music on.

_Holt was crying too. His hair was a dim orange, he was forcing every word out between his teeth and his sobs._

_**"Hell. Jack- they already knew everything! Oh inferno- They know now! They have mom! We- I have to go now! The test- the test was me! But why?! Jackson, they might kill Mom!"**_

I yelled at Holt. I don't think I was mad at him in particular. I was just- mad. I felt betrayed. Like- maybe I needed to blame _someone._** "I KNOW FIRE-FOR-HAIR! JUST- I'M DONE FOR TODAY. JUST MAKE SURE YOU GET TO THAT PARTY TOMORROW. MOM CAN'T SUFFER FOR US, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

**_"YEAH I UNDERSTAND JACK."_**

With the last video watched, I flopped onto my bed, screaming into my pillows.

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

_- To Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde;_

_Congratulations on passing your test. And to sum it up- we know. You do not have any info we don't know. So stupid, isn't it? Sending texts to eachother? Just write notes if you wanted it to be secret. After all, we've intercepted all of your text since last week. And Holt Hyde will go to the party. And we will take you two from there. After all, he did DJ my fake party two nights ago, and he must show off his skills at another. If he doesn't, I and his Mother will be very disappointed._

_After the party, go to the jet black limo._

_Oh, and don't bother telling your father. We're picking him up now._

_Don't bother telling the police either. __They're too easy to kill. __You want to keep innocent lives out of the way, don't you?_

_Ciao._


	6. Chapter 6- I get in a Car

Guys, please review this! I've been working hard on this and you know- part of my motivation is from reviews! I mean I have most of chapter 7 typed up but I can't upload it because it's only got 800 words.

* * *

I had four hours until the party. What was I to do? Worry for my mom and dad? That wasn't going to help anything. I went downstairs, and the house was unsteadily quiet. Dad must have left for work sometime last night, and turned the TV off.

That had to be when they got him.

I had time. And the party wasn't too far away. I would have to leave maybe fifteen before six to be there on time.

I packed a new backpack with four pairs of clothes in it. Two outfits for both me and him. I put his cloths at the bottom, then mine, at the top I put his headphones and shoes, then put the iCoffin charger in the front pocket.

I could prepare. And that was all.

-x-x-

I could see and hear the party in the distance. And I could feel a pain going through it already.

I put on my noise canceling headphones.

I would take them off when I got there. So the change was instant, and I could type to Holt.

**NEW MESSAGE TO: THE OTHER YOU**

_-Don't let anyone know what's going on. Act as much as you have to._

I stood in front of Clawd's House now, and I could see a black Limo in the distance.

I didn't see much of the party, as usual.

This would have to go as it normally did. It had to. Except we weren't going home at the end of the night.

_-I'm sure there are Suitmen inside. Remember, don't let anyone know what's going on. Act natural. I'm going to take my headphones off now. Have fun, and good luck. I guess._

I took ran to hide behind a hedge, and I striped down to Holt's shirt and jeans. I took his jacket out of the bag, sighing. Taking the jacket and putting it on myself, I went back to the front of the house, ans stared at the flashing lights and dancing silhouettes coming from inside.

It's now or soon.

I turned around, gazing at the full moon for a moment. The moon- it was something I never saw until I was 14.

And it was so pretty.

I turned back around.

I placed my hands on each side of my headphones.

I knew how this would go- the change- and I had a sinking feeling this would be worse than usual. We both had a lot of emotions pent up inside right now. While I restrained mine, he unleashed them.

Changing, for me, isn't exactly like in my grandfather's book. It's never a little tremor and I become more hairy and gruesome. What people saw was a brilliant green light, and a change in- well, everything. The eyes, the hair, everything.

What people never saw, or just never acknowledged, was what was going on inside.

I slid the headphones off, and I collapsed, screaming.

_Pain._

It was always painful. Not just any pain- agony. Agony that leaves me tired, impassive, unsocial, and unapproachable for the rest of the day.

No one ever realized the torment of the change.

The change isn't exactly like in my grandfather's book. It's never a little tremor and I become more hairy and gruesome. What people saw was a brilliant green light, and a change in- well, everything. The eyes, the hair, everything.

What people never saw, or just never acknowledged, was what was going on inside.

Before it happens, a number of warning signals go through me. I begin to shake- I feel something burning and increasing in heat. My heart rate increases and I take deeper breathes, out of a need for more oxygen. My eyesight begins to fill with nothing but a brilliant green flash. The burning spreads to my entire body, re-shaping my hair and changing the color of my and I begin to lose feeling as my skin becomes an electric blue, and then my last moments of me start to run out.

In the last moments, I get a sense of depersonalization.

In the last moments, my mind is not _my_ mind anymore. My arms are not _my_ arms. It isn't _me_ jumping around. I am not me, and this is _something else_. Nothing belongs to _me_ anymore. Like I am held in a box and restrained, and someone walks away in _my_ body.

But it isn't _my_ body.

It was_ his._

-x-x-

**"Holt, what in tarnation was that show back- oh- hey Jackson,"**

I was in Holt's clothes, had the backpack on my back and his headphones around my neck. I was outside of the house and could hear people chattering inside. I looked back at the house, and the shadows weren't dancing. They looked still and afraid. I could see Frankie glaring at me through the window, with some other guy right next to her.

And Next to me, was Operetta.

**"Jackson, I need to talk to Holt. Now."**

**"Um, Operetta, what happened?"**

She was fuming. **"I'll tell you what happened! Holt attacked Neightan!"**

Now_ that _caught my attention.** "What do you mean attacked?"**

**"I mean he threatened to stab him with his own horn, and rip him apart! And then he just leaped at the guy!"**

**_"What?"_**

**"And then he knocked em down and was like, you ever do that again and I'll rip hero head off!"**

That did not sound like Holt, at all.

_Bing._

Out of instinct, I pulled out the iCoffin, forgetting the angered Operetta in front of me.

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

_-We had to run a test. The car is waiting. You have three minutes to say your goodbyes. Give no indication that you're running off with a stranger or in danger, otherwise your mother will be tortured._

_Take more than three minutes and half the house will explode, killing almost everyone inside._

_The limo will be waiting for you._

_Ciao._

Three minutes.

I had to be quick.

With Operetta still talking, I ran back inside, running over to Frankie.

**"Apologize to Neighthan."**

I didn't.

I hugged her, feeling her shock me and try to shove me off.** "Frankie, I- I'm sorry- I- got to go. Bye."**

I ran back outside, stopping in front of Operatta, and glanced down the street, seeing the limo and a man in a suit next to it.

I gave Operatta a hug, telling her goodbye.

I stared at the limo, then to the house. I took in a breath, beginning to walk way from the house, and when I was halfway away from the limo I broke into a run, and stopped next to the front of the limo.

The Suitman and I watched eachother for a moment before he spoke and opened the door, gesturing for me to get in.

**"Jackson. How nice of you to join us. I'll take your bag."**

I went around him, giving him the backpack, and seeing two other Suitmen waiting in the compartment.

My gaze directed back to the house, and I muttered two words under my breath.

**_"Goodbye, Good."_**


	7. Chapter 7-I Am Not a Face in the Mirrior

Oh my, an update on the same day? Crazy!

* * *

When I took the middle seat in the limo, two men in Suits sat across from me, one in a jet black suit with a red tie, and the other in a grey Suit.

And the questions already started rocketing out as the car started moving.

**"Why did you have to kidnap my parents? Why are you doing this? Who are you guys? What do you want with me?!"**

**"In due time, Jackson. But first-" **the Black Suit pressed a button on his armrest, and loud rock music blasted throughout the compartment.

. . .

**_"Wake the boy up. Ready the syringe."_**

_What's going on- Syringe?_

Something was stuck into my arm, and I jumped, my eyes opening. I was in an interrogation room. My hands were cuffed to the metal table in front of me, and my ankles were strapped to the metal chair.

**"Hold still."**

I looked down at my right arm, and a brunette lady in a lab coat had a needle in me, and I could see it filling with blood.

**"Hey- what- what are you doing!"**

** "Well she's taking a blood sample, obviously."** A new voice said, walking into the room, and as the lady finished up and walked out, a new man came in, and the sight of him made me sit up and try to get away from him.

He wore a blood red suit, and the fabric appeared to be very fine and smooth. He had a white tie and a black button up shirt under it. He had this soulless look in his brown eyes, like he could kill a puppy and not wince. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, and had the thinnest fuzz on his face.

**"It's great to see you here Jackson. And sorry for so many restrains- Holt is such a rantipole. And he was so mad at the party, and in the limo, and when we told him what was going to happen."**

**"What have you done to him? What do you want from us? From me? Why am I important to you?" **I was frantic- already wanting out of here.

**"Oh Jackson, haven't you figured it out yet?"** The man's voice suddenly became more sympathetic, with a sarcastic tone added.

**"N-No."**

**"You, Jackson,_ are not important_. You're just an add-on. An accessory. And we need Holt. And Holt passed his first test with flying colors- using the charger cable to strangle him? Excellent."**

_Holt._

It was always wild, crazy Holt Hyde they needed, not calm, shy Jackson Jekyll.

_But-_

**_"Why?"_**

** "Jackson, imagine this- world domination, and an army of people who would kill anyone who got their way, oh, say, an army of Hydes. An Army of Hydes- with the ability of flames."**

**"NO!"** I yelled, standing up, and feeling my restrains try to yank me back down.

** "Of course, Holt can't shoot fire from his hands, but we have your father for that."**

**"L-leave my dad alone!"**

** "Jack, do shut up and sit down while I'm talking. Your parents are fine at the moment, except they're being held prisoner and I could kill them with one order,"**

I stared at him, then sat back down, fidgeting.

**"It's going to work simply, Jackson. _You give us your full cooperation, _and I don't kill your mother and father. If they do die, and you still refuse to cooperate,_ I'll track down Frankie._ And her new boyfriend, Mr. Rot. You'll see how much better she is without you._ Oh, Holt will be furious. _By that time, Holt will no longer be the Holt you know. This will be a much more dangerous, more malevolent Holt. A Holt who is so forceful and passionate that he'll kill to make his dreams come true. _He'll be so animalistic- he'll kill Neighthan. _And Frankie- being the idiot she is, will get In the way and die in the process. And if she doesn't- well, I'll call her in."**

Did they provoke him at the party too?

**"And then, Holt will kill. He'll pick off each person you know and love. Heath- The werecat- Clawd- the list is long Jackson."**

_no- Holt- oh, god-_

** "And Holt will love it. _Crime and Malice is a drug in the Hyde linage. And Drug Addicts are dangerously hooked- _not to mention, someone always takes the downfall with a Hyde."**

He paused, gazing down at me for my reaction.

** "I'm going to leave you for five minutes. And in these five minutes, make a choice out of the two I give you. Cooperate, or everyone dies."**

The man began to turn away, placing his hand on the doorknob.

**"Wait, just- I'll work with you. Please- just- leave my family and my friends alone."**

I swear, I saw him smirk, and his eyes light up behind his sunglasses.** "That's a good boy, Jackson. Now, you like science, right?"**

I nodded, slowly. I liked my science class at school- but what did that have to do with this?

** "Well, this is a science experiment. Holt and you, are the rats. The tests are in several different kinds of subjects. How you two sustain pain, how the actions and reactions of you two differ. Whatever comes to mind, and more importantly- you're going to re-create Jekyll's elixir."**

No- recreating my grandfather's elixir? An army of people like Hyde and Holt- an army of people who were tormented like Jekyll on a daily basis, and it was their job? _Insanity! _**"What? But- it can't be recreated! Jekyll tried to recreate it and make a reverse formula! And he failed!"**

He leaned over, casting his shadow onto me, and placing his hands on the table. **"Here's the difference between me and Jekyll- I have a large group of scientists, I'm focused. Jekyll- when he was trying to reverse it- he was becoming desperate and afraid. Two emotions that make people disorganized and stupid."**

The man clapped his gloved hands together.

**"So, let's perform your first test now."**

I felt two men come up behind me, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me back against the chair. One of them wrapped a belt around my torso and to the chair, and then the other held my head against the desk.

**"Now, Jackson. This is a little drug- the drug of the Jekyll line. The drug of a scientific breakthrough, Jackson. And this- is all for science."**

I felt him jab a syringe in my neck, and I yelled out, then groaned in pain.

It felt like I part of the transformation- there was a burning sensation- it coursed through my neck- and through the rest of my body.

**"There- that didn't kill you. Now, make him look in the mirror."**

I felt the man who had my head grab onto my hair, and force my neck up, to gaze at a mirror in front of me.

At the sight, I tried to jump away from the mirror, only to be held back by the men and my restrains.

_The person in my reflection was not Jackson Jekyll._

_**It was Holt Hyde.**_

* * *

I really wasn't sure whether or not to do the last bit there- I always thought how cool it would be if Jackson and Holt had the same animosity as Jekyll and Hude do, in like the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Um, I kinda need torture ideas. I've already got a few ideas, but I need more.

In fact- this is where my motivation is beginning to run out.

so, I'm not entirely sure where to go now.


	8. Chapter 8- I Call Him Red

Ok, guys, this is my last chapter, for _a while_. Not exactly a hiatus, just some time to get my motivation back up and my ideas re-ordered.

now, when I say I need torture ideas, I'm open to about _anything_. But- they need to serve purpose. I can't have Jackson get whipped or in a bloody mess for no reason. Our villain is a villain for science. So torture needs a purpose.

so, let's get going!

* * *

After the shock in the interrogation room, they untied the belt around my torso, and the restrains on my ankles. With the cuffs still about my wrists, they led down a hallway, up two flights of stairs, and down another hallway, to stop at a metal door with two armed guards by it.

**"Jackson, this- is your cell. Have fun."**

They opened the door, and I stood there for a moment, shocked by how- nice it was. It had an ornate and homey wall panelling, and silver-bluish carpet. The bed was of brown, and blue stripes, the pillow being completely brown. I actually smiled- it was how I envisioned my room, if Holt wasn't around. And- my chameleon and my dresser was here too! There was a bookshelf and a desk to the side as well.

Realizing that this was my cell, my _prison_, the smile faded from my face.

Undoing my cuffs, they shoved me in the room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

I turned back, looking at the door, and noticed it looked like a normal wooden door from inside, there were two slots, one for looking in and, the other for items. Like, food, for example.

The man opened the eye slot, staring at me through his sunglasses.** "We brought you clothes from home. Get yourself ready, you have testing in an hour. Enough time for you to explore around here and get your clothes on."**

I stood there as he closed the slot, I heard them talking outside, and I approached the door, placing my ear against it.

**_"Sir, I don't understand. How is this 'Magic Potion' important?"_**

_Thud._

_**"This 'Magic Potion,' is the fate of the world in the balance. You saw Mrs. Hyde earlier. She was pissed. Imagine having an army like that- an army, plus they all can wield fire."**_

_**"I, see, sir- please let me go."**_

_Thud._

I backed away from the door.

I looked down at myself, still in Holt's cloths, sighing. I went to my dresser, putting on my jeans, shirt, sweater vest, and bow tie. Now more comfortable in my tighter, more dapper clothing.

I turned, noticing there was a couch and a glass coffee table. I saw Holt staring at me in the glass, at first, I jumped away, and I noticed- this was not angry, or reckless holt. In fact, he was looking down, like he was depressed.

**"You, ok?"**

_"No." _

I jumped. I didn't expect him to reply. So he wasn't just a reflection- Holt was _living_ in the reflection

**"What's the matter?"**

_"This. This room, this situation, my own reflection, this sucks."_

**"It kinda does, I guess."**

_"And, we're slaves, Jack. We're controlled by- by- this guy! And we can't do anything about it without Mom or anyone dying!"_

**"I know."**

_"No you don't. Just- you haven't been in my current place yet. Jack- I'm so restricted right here. It's like texting you while you're conscious. It's totally unnatural. And- it makes me- grrrr. It makes me wanna- gah!" _I heard Holt yell out, and I jumped away, almost having the feeling of being choked. I tumbled onto the bed, looking to the left and right of me, and seeing a mirror on both sides.

_They put a lot of reflective things in here._

_"JACKSON! GET OVER HERE!" _Holt yelled, and I shut my eyes tightly, wishing for him to leave me be.

I could somehow feel like he was going to come out my reflection and grab me and choke me.

He stopped.

_"Jack- oh hell- I'm sorry, I- I- I didn't mean to- oh hell-" _For a moment, it seemed that Holt had disappeared. I didn't dare open my eyes until there was a knock on the door.

**"Jackson. Out. We have your test of today."**

I didn't dare to dally- these guys could hurt my parents. And for the smallest reason, like if I breathed wrong. I rose from the bed, ignoring Holt's image glaring at me as I past by it.

The man cuffed my wrists again, and I followed him back into the interrogation room. He sat me down at the table, chaining my cuffs to it.

**"So, Jackson,"** he started, pressing a button on the leg of the table. He took off his glasses, folding them.** "I noticed you looked at the moon before you entered the party. Is there a reason for that?"**

_Was all he going to do was questions?_ Weird. I winced, my ears suddenly hurting.** "Um, well- when I was younger, I changed on time of day. As soon as the sky became dark, and the moon rose, Holt came out. I remember Holt writing-"** I winced again, the ringing still in my ears and paining me.

Why did it hurt?

**"Writing what?"**

_"Jackson- get him to shut up- gah, my ears! They hurt! Please. Make it stop! Make it stop!"_ I heard Holt groaning, and I looked around, wondering where he was coming from. My gaze directed down to the table, and I could see a blurred and shifty color of blue and red.

**"Jackson-"**

**"Huh?"** I said, redirecting my gaze directing back to the man.

**"What was Holt writing?"**

**"oh, uh, one time Holt wrote that he tried to stay up at night until dawn, but as soon as the sun's rays peeked over, he lost consciousness. I never saw the moon until I was 14, and Holt never saw the sun." **I winced again, and my wincing was backed up by Holt's groaning.

I winced again, and my wincing was backed up by Holt's groaning.

**"Do your ears hurt?"**

**"What? Um, yeah- they do. . . It's- it's nothing."**

**"Is Holt in pain?"**

**"Um, y-yes,"**

**"Good. Then it worked."** The man pressed the button again, and Holt quieted down. "That- was a sound that is inaudible to humans, and can only be heard by animals and biological beings with that much of a hearing range."

**"So you used a dog whistle on me?"**

_"HE USED A DOG WHISTLE? AWW NA I'M GONNA GET HIM!"_

The man chuckled.** "Well, yes."**

I stood up, my cuffs yanking on me. **"Why then, huh?! I'm a human, not a dog you-"**

**"Ah ah ah-" **the man held up a button, threatening to push it.** "One press and 206 volts go through you parents."**

I stopped mid-sentence, sitting down.

**"That will be all for today, lead Jackson back to his room."** A Suitman entered the room, undoing me from the table, and began taking me out of the room.

**"Wait, I have a question."**

**"Yes?"**

**"What should I call you?"**

**"Call me Red, Jackson."**


	9. Chapter 9- I Have My Second Day

you know that feeling when you work really, really hard on something and you don't get the 20 reviews per chapter you dreamed of? _Yeah._

* * *

They took me back to my room, And I was uncuffed. I flopped down onto the bed, and fell asleep in my clothes, putting my glasses on a nightstand.

I awoke, feeling constricted and like my clothes had suffocated my skin in the night.

I saw bacon and toast waiting for me on a tray, and- deciding that even if it was drugged, it couldn't be poison, like cyanide or something.

_"It might be poisoned."_

**"And?"**

_"Fair point."_

I ate it anyway, and upon finishing, I put it back by the door.

I hadn't even turned from the door when the silence was broken by loud rock music raging through the room.

I screamed and hunched over, falling onto my knees and clutching my ears, trying to deafen the noise.

The tingling.

The _agony_!

It was too late- _he was coming._

I tried to untie my tie, and fling my clothes off as a green light filled my vision. I managed to get my shirt off before I lost control of my body in the last moments, and lost consciousness soon after.

I was back in my room, and in Holt's clothes. They were talking outside, and I genteelly pressed my ear against the door.

**_"Sir, what exactly went on in there?"_**

**_"A Hyde."_**

**_"What do you mean by that?"_**

**_"A Hyde, is not a true person. A Hyde is animalistic. Why do you think the dog whistle effected him? And this Hyde, specifically, is trapped, afraid, and becoming desperate. A caged animal is a dangerous one."_**

_They consider Holt to be an animal? That's-_

_"NOT COOL! Holt Hyde is not an animal! Holt Hyde is a rad guy!"_

**"Will you be quiet?"**

**_"Are you going to show him the video?"_**

**_"I'm not sure. Would be good if I showed him it, to see how he reacts to Holt's actions, but you know what I'm worried about?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"That he'll become like Jekyll."_**

**_"But he is a Jekyll."_**

**_"Not what I mean. I mean he'll become desperate, hopeless, and suicidal because of Holt."_**

**_"Do you think he would?"_**

**_"He might. And Holt- he isn't exactly the Hyde we need yet."_**

**_"But sir-"_**

**_"But what?"_**

**_"These are kids, sir, teenagers. This is probably traumatic for them-"_**

_Thud._

**_"I'm aware these two are teenagers. You know- they had 12 and 13 year olds entering the war. Their uniforms came off a dead man. They watched their friends and older siblings and parents die or have their limbs blown off. There is always trauma in the world. You can' they away from it."_**

_Thud._

**_"Now get back to work."_**

**_"Yes, sir."_**

I backed away from the door, sighing, and hearing Holt complain and rant from several different reflections. He was in a mirror on the wall. He was in the glass of the table. He was on the shining, silver plates. He was in a glass cabinet.

Every appearance of him was glaring and furious.

_"They're sayin I'm an animal! That I'm not really even normal! Ya know, normal as in a normal monster! That I'm just a beast!"_

He paused, almost waiting for me to respond before he continued.

_"I'm not a beast Jackson! I'm not! I wasn't trying to hurt anyone! I never wanted to hurt the guy in the first place! He went for me first, Jack! I just- did it! Jack- this is- this is driving me crazy!"_

**"Holt. . . "**

_"I'm not like Edward! I'm a nice guy! I don't hurt people for the fun of it! I'm not like him! I'm my own person, Jack! I am Holt Hyde and I am not a real killer!_

**"Holt."**

_"What?"_

I stood there, unsure what to say to Holt.

**"We can't just get away from this. I'm- I'm not sure what to do. Just- endure, maybe. What exactly did they have you do?"**

_"Asked a few questions, I got mad, and he sprayed me with a spray bottle."_

"Seriously?"

_"Yep."_

-x-x-

I've lost concept of time.

I don't recall if the party had been yesterday or a few hours ago. I think it was last night, but I'm not sure. I don't remember what time it was then or what time it is now. When did I last sleep? Sleep must mean night, and a test would mean day.

I messed and picked around in my room, finding a bathroom with a door that didn't lock, and in the bathroom, was all of my things from home. My toothbrush, shaving cream (that, wasn't mine- maybe they thought I would need it) various other products that I and holt used for cleaning ourselves up.

They had given me all the comforts of home- My cloths, my cleaning stuff, books, and even Crossfade.

They had even bought food for Crossfade.

If they had all my stuff-

They had broken into my house.

**"They broke in. . ."**

_"A little obvious, Jack."_

I jumped, seeing Holt in the mirror. _"Did you just figure that out now, yo? It should have been obvious when you saw the dresser."_

**"Yeah, I guess your right. And Crossfade- he was in our room. And if the laptop was next to it. . . Holt, please tell me you deleted those videos."**

_"Uh-"_

No. No he hadn't.** "Shit. They got video of you breaking down dude. They got the laptop- they got the video."**

_"Hell."_

**"I know."**

I exited the bathroom, observing the room again. In a space next to the door, I noticed they had left me something in a trash bag.

I assumed it was also from home.

Going over to the bag, and ripping it open, I took in a loud gasp at its contents.

It was the backpack.

_The one with my bloody clothes in it._

_The blood-_

_The clothes-_

_The blood!_

I covered my nose at the rustic smell, trying to close it back up.

I backed away from the bloody bag, and sat on the bed, covering my face with my hands.

Deciding to ignore the bag, I went over to the desk, and rummaged around, finding a notebook and a pen. I sat in the chair and began writing.

_My name is Jackson Jekyll._

_My grandfather is Henry Jekyll, like the Jekyll in the Strange Case of Jekyll and Hyde._

_My Hyde is named Holt Hyde. I am a half Fire Elemental, and half Human._

_I have been kidnapped by some guy called Red who has an organization of Suitmen, and are using me and Holt to recreate the elixir._

_They've drugged me- or done something to me- and now I see Holt in my reflection._

_I'm a prisoner._

_And we are slaves._

_They've kidnapped my parents, and threaten to kill them if I don't do as they say._

_I'll start there._

I closed the notebook, and sighed, my head resting in my hands.


End file.
